


My Snowy Valentine

by TwittyTelly



Series: Disney Drabbles [4]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Disney, Disney References, Disney Songs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Inspired by Disney, M/M, Movie: Frozen (2013), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Snow Day, Song: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Disney), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwittyTelly/pseuds/TwittyTelly
Summary: You wake up on Valentine’s to find it’s snowed overnight. Luckily you and Chris didn’t have any plans anyway.Warnings: Swearing, a slight sexual reference if you squint.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You, Chris Evans - Relationship
Series: Disney Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	My Snowy Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbieBambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/gifts).



> This is my entry for AmbieBambi (sweater-daddiesdumbdork on Tumblr) and sagechanoafterdark (on Tumblr)‘s Winter/Holiday Challenge. My prompt was “Do you wanna build a sno-” “Don’t you dare finish that” as well as a picture prompt.

Well, it was a good job you didn’t have any big plans for Valentine’s Day!

With Chris’ job taking him to all corners of the globe, it meant that you didn’t always get to spend important days like anniversaries and Valentine’s together. If you were lucky enough to be together, the day would be spent watching movies, which would usually end up with pizza in bed or if you were feeling particularly adventurous, an all day breakfast at a 24-hour diner. It might seem that you barely bother on the outside, but time spent together, alone away from prying eyes was heavenly. The pair of you had been to so many swanky parties and red carpet events that, staying home in your comfies was always a novelty. Besides, there is nothing more treasured in a life less than ordinary than a small slice of normality after all.

But when you awoke that cold February morning to let Dodger out, you were glad that you hadn’t made any concrete plans. Overnight, the sky had deposited a thick blanket of snow that had spread as far as the eye could see. You pulled open the French windows and felt a rush of cold air brush your bare legs as Dodger slipped outside. Making your way to the kitchen, you noticed Chris’ blue velvet jacket thrown on the bench in the hallway. Hearing Dodger bark in delight, you hoped that he didn’t wake Chris up, you were already asleep when he returned from the charity Valentine’s ball the night before. As one of the charity’s ambassadors, Chris felt compelled to stay until the end and help with clean up. You would’ve stayed too, but knowing that you had such a busy week at work Chris insisted that you needed to get to bed, and you were far too tired to argue.

Padding back to the bedroom, hot drinks in hand you heard the French windows open and close again as a low, gruff Bostonian accent greeted the much adored pup. The bedroom door was just open enough to see that he had his back to you. The fact that he was clad in just his boxers meant he had literally just dragged himself out of bed.

“Did you have fun in the snow bubba?” Chris cooed, kneeling down to Dodger’s level to scratch him behind the ears. Reaching the doorway, you recognized the look on Dodger’s face.

“Chris, you might want to-”

“Fahk!” Chris shrieked, scrambling to move out of the firing line as Dodger shook himself dry. Giggling you lent on the door frame and watched as he picked up a discarded T-shirt off the floor, using it to dry himself. As he threw the plain white tee back onto the floor, you decided to get his attention gently kicking the door to that all too familiar rhythm. 

“Do you wanna build a sno-” 

“Don’t you dare finish that!” Chris joked as he turned around to face you. “The last time you said that, you ended up shoving snow in my ass!”

You started laughing as you remembered the Evans’ annual Christmas snowball fight a few weeks prior; as Scott’s second in command you led an ambush to the rear of Team Chris’ base, and well, it wasn’t your fault a piece of snow became lodged between the perfect cheeks of America’s Ass. 

“You and I both know that’s not how it went down,” you retorted, “and I don’t remember you complaining when I warmed you back up that evening.”

Chris chuckled at the memory. “You know, I could use some warming up right now,” he said suggestively. 

“Luckily I’ve got just the thing,” you said lifting one of the mugs in your hands. Chris tried to give you his best puppy-eyed look, but you shook your head laughing. “Get your mind out of the gutter Evans, there’s plenty of time for that later!”

Wordlessly you both climbed back into bed, As Chris pulled the duvet over you both, Dodger jumped onto the bed and lay down in the narrow gap between your bodies. Trying not to spill your drink on the canine, you handed a Chris one of the mugs and watched him do a quick double take of the contents. Where he had been expecting his morning coffee, his mug was full of steaming hot chocolate with a squirt of whipped cream and a candy cane.

“Sweetheart, I’m not complaining, but isn’t this a bit Christmassy?”

“Hot chocolate is perfect for a cold day like today, and those candy canes have been sat in the drawer since Christmas,” you shrugged, taking a sip.

For the next few minutes, you both drank your hot chocolates in relative silence enjoying the peace and solitude. Placing his mug on the bedside table, Chris rolled over to face you.

“How do you like the sound of this? We get up and take Dodger out for a hike in the snow and when we get back I’ll light the fire, and we’ll have a Disney movie marathon in bed. And if the road’s get cleared, we’ll order our usual from Tony’s.”

Leaning over, you planted a quick peck on the cheek.

“That sounds like a perfect Valentine’s Day to me.”

-


End file.
